


Pocket PA

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: General au, Handjobs?, Kinky sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, but jack gives rhys a good lickin' haha, i... really don't know how to tag this one haha, rhys is so tiny he can ride around in Jack's pocket haha, wow this is hard to tag haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: R&D makes a mistake calibrating a laser, and Rhys is caught in the misfire. Tiny enough to ride in Jack's pocket, they make the most of Rhys' time stuck like this until R&D can fix him. Cue the kink lololOlder work migrating from tumblr onto my account here :)





	Pocket PA

**Author's Note:**

> This one still goes out to all you dirty micro/macro fuckers who made me write this when we were having silly fun years back AHAHA man tho there was some _exceptionally_ kinky art, i love it xD

“What do you _mean_ a little accident?”

The man in the lab coat was pale and shaking, and the CEO was wondering where in the hell his PA was. Rhys was supposed to be handling shit in this sector for him today, not the other way around.

“W-well sir…you see…”

Jack was showed to his PA, confused at first as to where the younger man was, and saw him sitting with arms crossed and a sour expression on the top of a bottle cap on a lab table. Others in white lab coats were scribbling down notes and Rhys kept shooting them death glares.

Jack's first instinct was confusion before he let out a bark of a laugh while Rhys scowled the whole time.

“Holy shit pumpkin you're so cute!!”

“This isn't funny!” Rhys said somewhat loudly, and Jack crouched down to his level with a smirk. 

“Man kitten you probably hold the record now for being the tallest _and_ the shortest on Helios,” Jack said with a laugh. “You're the cutest thing I've ever seen.”

“Make them fix me!!” Rhys demanded as he got up from the bottle cap to yell at the CEO, tiny flesh and metallic fists clenched in anger.

“But this is perfect! I can carry you around in my pocket all day! Pocket PA,” the older man said with a grin while scientists still milled about nervously. “You're always saying we don't spend enough time together, princess.”

“And how do you suppose we do that _now_?” the younger man pressed as he crossed his arms over his chest, tiny mismatched eyes looking about the room as he'd said the words somewhat quieter for only Jack's ears. He was blushing, and watched as the amused expression quickly faded from Jack’s face as the older man got his meaning.

The CEO stood to look the scientist closest to him square in the face. “You assholes gonna reverse this?” 

“H-he was caught in a calibration test,” the woman told Jack. “W-we don't know which settings yet to reverse it. It's going to take a few hours…”

“Well figure it out!” he growled at them. He put his palm on the table to Rhys, and the younger man climbed into it willingly. He wanted the hell out of this lab and away from creepy scientists asking how he felt and what exactly had happened.

Jack put Rhys in his shirt’s pinstriped pocket, the other man repeating a mantra of “Please don't drop me please don't drop me”.

“I wouldn't let anything happen to you, kiddo. Not in a million years,” he told the tiny man sticking out of his pocket. Jack snorted and Rhys glared up at him. “You really are the cutest thing.”

“Just take me home,” Rhys said with agitation, and he shrieked as Jack took off at full-speed. “Slow down!! Not so fast!!” 

“Hm?” The older man looked down at him. “I'm just walking, pumpkin.”

“It feels like you're freakin’ running,” Rhys said, studying the older man's face. “I'm gonna get windburn, Jack!”

Jack closed his hand over the front of the pocket, gentle but secure. It definitely made Rhys feel safer. “Better?” The tiny man nodded and Jack made his way back to the penthouse with the younger man.

\--

Jack was having a lot of fun while Rhys pouted and worried and complained.

“Come on sugar, those nerds will fix this and then you'll wish you’d had more fun with this,” the older man told him as he was bustling about the kitchen. “Like, look at how big you are compared to this strawberry,” Jack told him as he handed his tiny PA a berry the size of the bottlecap he'd been sitting on earlier. “You're like the king of the strawberries.”

“That doesn't make me feel better,” Rhys said with annoyance, though he did take advantage of the comparatively giant fruit and dug in. 

“You're way too cute princess.”

“Shut up, Jack.”

He was a bit of a mess after Jack kept demanding he hold this or that and let the CEO take pictures.

“I won't get another chance!!”

“Quit having fun with my misery!” Rhys demanded petulantly, his tiny brows furrowed at the CEO as he kicked a grape off the counter. It bounced to the floor.

“Come on kitten, it's not all bad.”

“Says you. You can't completely fit in the palm of someone's hand.”

“Sweetheart, I won't let anything bad happen to you,” Jack said, getting down close to his level again. “They'll fix this, or I'll strangle them all and find someone else who can.”

“This sucks.” He pouted. He was sitting in a hollowed out dinner roll which Jack found hilarious and adorable as hell, his face in perpetual smirk whenever he took in the younger man. It was comfortable but Rhys wasn't happy about it. 

“It's not so bad pumpkin. Here.” Jack got up again and messed about in the cupboard and then the sink. He brought Rhys a saucer filled with steamy water, and he smirked down at the younger man. “Personal hot tub baby! What do you think?”

Rhys put his face in his palm. “It's a damn cereal bowl, Jack.”

“Sugar, come on,” Jack tried to coax him. “You're tired and in a shitty mood. Have a soak and I'll clean up from dinner.”

“You want me to get naked in the middle of the kitchen and soak in a cereal bowl,” Rhys stated with a frown. “I have no dignity left.”

“Come on sweetheart. Wouldn't be the first time I've had you naked in this kitchen,” Jack told the tiny man with a smirk, the leer he was giving Rhys having more of an effect as he eyed him. The younger man was flushing pink. “Soak, kitten. You'll feel better.”

The water Jack had provided was the perfect temperature, he had to admit. And his clothes were dirty aside from general daytime grit. He frowned and began undressing. Jack, by some miracle, generally left him to it with only minimal leering. If he closed his eyes and listened to the older man clean about the kitchen, he almost forgot he was soaking in a cereal bowl.

\--

Rhys was wrapped up in a soft handkerchief as Jack removed the both of them from the kitchen and took a seat on the couch. The tiny man watched Jack as he sat in the palm of his hand.

Rhys always thought Jack had nice eyes, but now as tiny as he was he could really see their color and detail. Jack had beautiful eyes, really. He also had slight wrinkles at the corners he would swear weren’t really there, darkness under his eyes that bespoke long nights and stress. It was all very obvious with Rhys as tiny as he was. He could see a lot of detail that was normally lost to him.

“What's going on in that head of yours, kitten?” 

Rhys smirked at the man. “You have really nice eyes, Jack.”

The older man snorted. “Is that so, Rhysie. You trying to butter me up?”

Rhys rolled his eyes as Jack prodded at the handkerchief he held around himself, and he let the older man unwrap it, Jack's smile growing wide and toothy.

“You're gorgeous normal-sized sweetheart but this is some next level shit,” Jack told him. Rhys could feel himself flushing with Jack's curious gaze upon him, and the older man's grin took on a dirty tilt. “Show me that sweet little dick, pumpkin.”

“Honestly, Jack!”

The older man just smirked and drew the forefinger of his opposite hand down Rhys’ torso, gently resting at the junction of his thighs. Rhys frowned in confusion, not knowing what to think of this, and Jack delicately pet. “Come on sweetheart, let's see what you're working with. Let me take your mind off things.”

He wasn't going to-- frankly he was sick of the situation he'd been in even for the short time it had been- but then Jack had licked his lips. He didn't think the CEO did it on purpose or was even aware he'd done it, but the motion had sent interest straight to Rhys’ cock. He spread his legs.

“ _Theeeeere_ we go, honey,” the older man told him soothingly. _Fuck_ he was tiny and cute, but tiny and cute and _aroused_ , body flushed and little pink cock rising to attention… It had Jack's own cock twitching in his shorts. “Fuck you're cute baby, you know that?”

Rhys groaned in annoyance at that, but laid back against Jack's palm with interest as the other man told him to relax. Rhys’ stomach was a tumult of excitement and trepidation and anticipation as Jack moved him closer to his face, and it became quite obvious what Jack intended to do.

He moaned as Jack's tongue stuck out of his mouth, probing and licking over his tiny cock and balls as Rhys gasped and arced in his palm. Jack's tongue was hot and slippery and deft in its movements as it slithered over his most sensitive areas. He willingly spread his legs further and Jack made a deep, satisfied noise in his throat that vibrated through his tongue as he worked the younger man over.

Jack licked the tiny cybernetic man in his hands with gusto, effectively taking Rhys’ mind off hating the situation as the younger man writhed beneath his mouth. Rhys was gripping his finger and gasping as the older man probed between his legs. His moans and whines reached a peak, and Jack registered the familiar taste of the other man's release on his tongue. 

He thought it was funny in a weird way, that everything about the younger man was still the same except for the scale. Jack worked the fleeting taste around his mouth and then went back to gently lapping at the younger man's spent cock before Rhys was pushing his tongue away.

The younger was breathing hard, limp in the older man's hand as he caught his breath. The look Jack gave him was a predatory leer, trying to memorize how wrecked the younger man was literally in the palm of his hand. His own cock was throbbing with neglect but he ignored it for the moment. Tiny-fucked out Rhys was a sight to treasure. He wasn't going to be happy with only one orgasm though.

“I'm not done with you yet, sugar.”

Rhys laughed nervously, a lot more comfortable with the situation. “It's all well and good for me but you know you can't fuck me like this, Jack.” The smirk the older man gave him was dirty but also fond. Rhys squeezed the older man’s thumb, a goofy smile on his face. “I can't blow you like this either, Jack. Sorry.”

“Oh we’ll think of something,” Jack told him with a grin as he carefully removed the handkerchief and ordered the younger man to turn over. He wanted no barrier between Rhys’ cute little cock and his skin. 

The younger man did as he said, and looked at Jack over his shoulder not knowing exactly what to expect. “Be gentle with me, Jack. I'm tiny,” he reminded, and the older man just rolled his eyes. 

“I'm gonna show you a real nice time, princess. You just relax.”

Jack's tongue was strong but gentle as it lapped over Rhys’ back, dragging over his smooth buttocks which made Rhys give a breathy chuckle. Jack liked the texture, and spent considerable time licking and pressing kisses to the tiny man.

He probed between his cheeks, the hot, wet muscle running over Rhys’ hole and balls as he cried out with the pleasure of it all. The tiny PA was hard against his palm again, Jack could feel, and he hummed in appreciation as he pressed against the younger man's back entrance.

Rhys was leisurely humping the creases of Jack's hand as the older man chuckled, hot breath over his back as Rhys moaned the older man's name. Jack let up a moment.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“I...dammit, _I want your cock_ ,” he whined, looking over his shoulder at the CEO with flushed face full of frustrated lust. He couldn't have what he really wanted, and Jack's tongue felt amazing but it couldn't probe him the same way the man's cock could.

Jack smirked. He knew what he meant, how he'd like to be fucked by the older man proper, and Jack much wished the same. But the CEO grinned and a filthy chuckle left him before he was fidgeting, pulling his boxers down and off before sitting with legs open and hard cock standing free to the air. He brought the hand holding the younger man down to his throbbing erection, and chuckled as Rhys let out a frustrated whine of displeasure. “All yours sweetheart.”

“Fuck, Jack, this isn't fair,” he whined as the older man chuckled. “This doesn't work-- I can't-- AGH.”

“You know you make me plenty happy, whatever size you are and whatever you do, kitten. Even if my monstrous dick makes you look even smaller.”

“Oh shut up,” Rhys told him as Jack cackled and let out a sigh. The younger man was eagerly exploring the CEO's hard length with hands, his tiny cock leaking as he got shakily to his feet in Jack's palm. 

The older man didn't know whether to laugh or moan when Rhys tried to meet his hands around Jack's girth, experimenting. They didn't meet. It still felt nice to the older man though, and Rhys liked how silky smooth his skin felt against his body.

“That's real cute, baby,” Jack told him, watching the tiny man navigate his cock. 

“You're too big!” Rhys whined, and he began rutting his leaking cock up against Jack's in frustration as he ran hands up and down the sides.

“Sorry, pumpkin,” Jack sighed out, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he felt the delicate, concentrated efforts of his tiny PA. Tiny or no, it still felt amazing. And hell, Jack was just getting off on the experience itself. Not to mention ego-boosting. He could officially say his dick was bigger than his PA. The idea made him chuckle.

“Lift me higher. _Jack_ , lift me higher!”

The man gave his attention back and did as Rhys asked, and he shook a bit as the younger man's actions took him by surprise. Rhys was kneading his hand just below the head of Jack's cock. The CEO moaned as the younger man continued to hump him while hands pulsated on the most sensitive parts of his dick. He was leaking a fair deal down the side opposite Rhys, and the younger man spread it with his palms over Jack's cockhead.

The CEO cried out when Rhys delved explorative fingers into the man’s slit, hands spreading the steadily leaking precome over the head and touching him in ways he'd never felt before. “F-fuck baby. _Shit_.” His cock flexed just a bit, moving the younger man slightly with it. It got a breathy moan from the PA.

Rhys was rhythmically rubbing palms over the older man’s cockhead, his own hips never ceasing their movement against Jack as he humped his turgid length. Rhys’ hips hitched as he shuddered, his tiny body going stiff as he came against Jack's larger cock.

His cries threw Jack over the edge, the older man just barely restraining himself for the tiny man's welfare. “Rhysie… Fuck kitten, _I'm gonna come_.”

Rhys leaned against his abdomen as Jack aimed his cock away from the younger man with his other hand, giving himself two strokes before he was firing his load hard across the floor. Rhys could feel the older man’s muscles as they worked him through his orgasm, and Jack stopped stroking himself as he was breathing hard.

From this angle, it was interesting watching the older man's cock go soft, much closer than he'd ever been even for blowjobs. It would have been arousing if Rhys wasn't absolutely exhausted after the events of the day and coming twice already. But seeing the effect he had on the powerful older man...well that would stick with him.

Jack moved his hand down to the younger man, and Rhys climbed in as Jack brought the younger man up to his face to nuzzle him with his cheek. “Pumpkin… That shit’s going to get me through every single jerk-off session for the rest of my natural life,” the older man told him, bringing his tiny PA closer to his mouth to gently kiss his body. Rhys hugged the older man's face with both arms, pressing tiny lips to Jack's face. It was good for him too.

\--

The next day the scientists had re-ran all their information and were positive they could get him back to proper size. 

The tiny PA was nervous but stood where they told him, and it took a few minutes but he was soon back to his original size. 

The scientists seemed just as relieved as he was, certain Handsome Jack was going to have the lot of them murdered if they couldn't fix the mistake. Considering the night he'd had though, Jack considered giving them all bonuses. That had easily been one of the top hottest experiences of his life.

Rhys threw his arms around the CEO and the first thing he did was kiss him proper. Jack had to admit he was grateful to be able to properly hold the younger man in his arms yet again, his weight comforting. And kissing him was immensely satisfying as well as he explored the younger man's mouth with his tongue. 

Pulling off to look the older man in the eyes, Rhys gave Jack a tired smile. “Can we go back home, please? I need some reassurance with some things,” he told the older man.

Jack smirked. “I think I can help you out with that, pumpkin.” He took the younger man's hand in one of his and left the lab much to the pleasure of the relieved scientists. 

When Jack had him inside the door of the penthouse, Rhys immediately pinned the older man to the wall, grateful and happy and reassuring himself that he was still back to normal. Jack chuckled against him as Rhys put their foreheads to another, studying Jack's eyes again. They were still beautiful eyes even if he couldn't see the detail like he had last night. Maybe being tiny hadn't been _completely_ bad.

“Did they make you a bit taller?” Jack questioned with a smirk, staring the younger man right back in the eyes. Rhys rolled his, pulling off the CEO and tugging him towards the bedroom.

“Just fuck me already.”

“I could swear you were shorter.”

“Never again. Now take your pants off.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and so kinky hahaha please leave a comment if you enjoyed :) Don't be embarrassed, you're not the one who _wrote_ this thing hehehehe
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
